Star wars Warriors: part I
by Bramblewhisker88
Summary: Basically this is a what-if if the Warriors cats were in the Star Wars universe. This is one of my first stories.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Warriors-A Concealed Foe

Character List-

Anakin Skywalker-Brambleclaw

Padme Amidala-Squirrelflight

Captain Panaka-Ashfur

Palpitine/Darth Sideous-Hawkfrost

Darth Maul- Brokenstar

Yoda-Bluestar

Qui-Gon Jinn-Redtail

Obi-Wan Kenobi-Firestar

Nute Gunray-Mudclaw

Rune Haako-Blackclaw

Jar Jar Binks- Graystripe

Shmi Skywalker-Goldenflower

Mace Windu- Whitestorm

AN: Ok, so any of you readers who happen to be Star Wars fans, this fan-fiction will NOT end the same way the movies do if I am encouraged to continue. Now to be honest this is one of my first stories, and I'm nervous as to how it will go, so please review and tell me what you think. The only thing that I will not except in my reviews is cussing, I detest it. Thank you and please review what you think of the characters.


	2. Prolouge

AN: Even though it doesn't say it in the character chapter, I'm going to change Bluestar to Qui-Gon and Yoda and the rest of the Jedi Council (minus Whitestorm/Windu) to the original leaders. Anyways I'd like to say thank-you to Awesome and the three guests( sorry if you are different people) who reviewed and gave me the idea for the switch and for the story support, thank-you again and read and review!

Prologue-

_Once far away in an abandoned forest,_

Before the Twolegs caused the Warriors to leave, before the forest became nothing but a difficult thing to remember, the Warriors laid claim to the forest of the Clans' birth. For once, the Clans were at peace, in a time other than a Gathering. However this was also the height of Greenleaf and prey was bountiful. In moons pass, the Clans had always been at war until Leafbear released its cruel grip. At first the small disagreement between the border patrols were small, but in time it grew to a full out war between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. At the upcoming Gatherings the two Clans threw accusations back in forth, hoping to gain favor of the other two Clans. Each Gathering was much like the other until ShadowClan eventually lost patience and took a ThunderClan border patrol hostage, hoping the leader of the patrol (Squirrelflight the deputy) would see their logical reasoning. However Squirrelflight was a stubborn young cat and refused, much to the ShadowClan cats' distaste. Tensions between the Clans grew, and the two hostile Clans could not be trusted around each other. Worried that the war would affect their Clans, the two leaders of RiverClan and WindClan asked the ThunderClan medicine cat to pick two cats, mentor and apprentice, to go to ShadowClan to talk of peace between the Clans.


	3. Chapter One (Agian)

Chapter One-

The patrol of ThunderClan cats came to a stop at the ShadowClan/ThunderClan border. This gave Bluestar her first impression of ShadowClan territory, which was mainly a Thunderpath. To Bluestar, this wasn't the pleasing sight she had expected. Before the assembled cats, the trees onthe opposite side wavered before a cat stepped out. It was a wiry,lithe, and mottled dark brown tom. _Let me guess,one of Brokenstar's minions, StarClan how many does he have!_ Bluestar thought. "We would like to pass over the border so the peace mission all Clans agreed upon can comense." Bluestar mewed.

"Of Course, we wouldn't want to be the cause of trouble, right? We invite you in peace!" the tom replied. He flicked his tail and his companions stalked over to the border. Bluestar studied them a moment and realized that they were when the warriors noticed their expressions became guarded once more. The patrol leader nodded and flicked his tail. Bluestar sighed and did the same to Firepaw. Her apprentice's face was grim,which showed that their assignment was crucial, and caused Blustar to flick her ears in an annoyed way. Bluestar was again reminded of her impulse that made her choose the young tom. He was a cat of great diplomatic skill, and a wonderous mind for battle strategies. However the young apprentice was sometimes way to serious minded for his own good. She had recently decided that Firepaw was more than ready for his Warrior Ceremony, and would see to it that it happened as soon as possible. As they came about halfway to the ShadowClan camp, the medicine cat Runningnose met them. Firepaw's ears flicked up slowly in suspicion, but Bluestar flicked her tail along his back and he calmed. Runningnose lead them to a sheltered hollow with a large pondat the center.

"I hope you will be comfortable here while Mudclaw prepares to discuss peace talks for Brokenstar." Dipping his head, he left avoiding eye contact. Firepaw broke the silence first by stepping into the light, revealing himself to be a slender orange tom with flame-colored fur. He was well-muscled with sleek,short fur. Blustar's build was just like his, except she was a blue-gray color, except her muzzle was flecked with grey. Firepaw glanced around their surrondings and mewed," I have a bad feeling about this Bluestar."

"Firepaw, nothing seems amiss here. The _medicine cat_ showed us to this place, so nothing must be wrong."

"Yes Bluestar ,but didn't you see how he wouldn't look us in the eyes?"

"Firepaw"Bluestar growled

Looking crestfallen, Firepaw let the conversation drop. After what felt like ages, Firepaw finally asked: "How do you think this Mudclaw will fair with the other Clan's decision of bringing us in?"

"Don't worry this meeting will be brief." However, Bluestar had doubt in her own words. ShadowClan cats were stubborn and arrived when their times suited them and not before. But this cat was taking too much emphasis on 'arrive when comfortable'. Shaking her head Bluestar laid down by the pond, and with a little hesitation, Firepaw joined her.

"Do you really think they would make us wait this long for the meeting?"

"No, Firepaw, i most certainly do not believe that we will discuss what we were asked to come here for."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everybody! Sorry for taking so long, but here it is. I'd like to thank both Silenthunder and Awesome for reviewing. As always read, review and enjoy! And remember I take **_**ALL**_** reviews but I don't accept cussing in them.**

Chapter Two-

Mudclaw, Brokenstar's insight to WindClan, had been apprehensive since the two ThunderClan cats had entered ShadowClan territory. Now on the border of WindClan and ShadowClan, Mudclaw was forced to listen to Blackfoot, Brokenstar's second-in-command, who irritated him terribly. _Then again Blackfoot __**would**__ irritate others because of his obnoxious attitude. Boasting every chance he gets that Brokenstar picked __**him**__ to be second-in-command. __**I'm**__ more important because I gather information on his enemies!_ The thoughts went through Mudclaw's head, directed at the pure white tom-cat with black paws. Even though Mudclaw supported Brokenstar, he didn't appreciate the fact that he had to treat Blackfoot (his equal) like his superior. Standing close enough that their pelts brushed, his former apprentice Webfoot trembled and stammered progress reports to Blackfoot. "W-we can't g-go ag-against Thunder-thunderClan! They'll kill us, they have greater odds in their favor!"

"I believe that you, Webfoot, are more concerned about ThunderClan then what Brokenstar, OR his superior have to be afraid of" Webfoot shrunk back whimpering, causing Mudclaw to roll his eyes.

"Mudclaw!"

"Blackfoot, yes?"

"I don't what to see that WindClan mange-pelt in my sight ever again. Do you understand?" Blackfoot growled.

"Of course Blackfoot." Mudclaw sarcastically replied. Then he shoved Webfoot over and growled at him to go home. Webfoot hared off like his life depended on it, which it probably did.

"Brokenstar is displeased with this interference of ThunderClan's; however he says to accelerate his plans. Move the captured patrol to the training area, guard them then mount the attack on ThunderClan." Mudclaw was flabbergasted, Brokenstar had ordered him to appear neutral, but this would mean coming out in the open. "Does this mean I can reveal myself?"

"That's what Brokenstar said." Blackfoot replied.

"What about the ThunderClan cats?"

"Dispose of them, either send out apprentices for battle practice, or your most trusted warriors for a warning."

"If _Brokenstar _insists." This caused Blackfoot to growl, but he padded back to his territory. Mudclaw turned back to his also, thinking of who to send out.

Bluestar something was going to happen the moment the ShadowClan patrol padded away. Immediately, she sprang to her paws in an attack crouch. She approvingly looked at Firepaw when he mirrored her movements at the same time. Together they scanned the sides of the hollow, still in their positions. After what seemed like moons, they decided that everything was safe. Bluestar sat up, flicking her tail for Firepaw to do the same. Wrapped in silence, the ThunderClan cats heard the approaching warriors with ease. "Incoming!" Bluestar hissed to Firepaw.

"Bluestar, we need to hide, they out number us greatly. Dive in the pool."

"What! We can't do that, it'll be suicide."

"No, the pool is shallow enough for us and our scent to be concealed. It's either the pool or face a truly suicidal attack." With that said Firepaw slunk into the pool. Bluestar hesitated, but followed her apprentice. Not a heartbeat later, Mudclaw's warriors padded into the hollow.

**So, what'd you think? Ok so, I kind of need characters for Mudclaw's chosen cats, five would be the least and seven would be the max. Ok so please, tell me what you think, and send in cats.**

**P.S- I WON'T update until I get other reviewers besides Awesome and Silenthunder (even though your reviews are amazing!). Besides there is the character send-in, so that will count as a review.**


End file.
